Back in time
by Cosmic Ballerina
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd and Seemore travel back in time (With the assistance of Warp) to get to Jinx before Kid Flash does. When they succeed, only them and Kid Flash remember the future before it was altered. Now Kid Flash must convince Jinx once again to come to the light. But can he? Will Kyd and Seemore prevail? Will a new romance bloom?
1. I want her back

Back in time.  
Prologue

She was mine before she was his.  
I loved her before he knew her name.  
I had given her her sketch pad.  
I had been her friend since the beginning.  
Him?  
He had barged into her life, ruined her chances with the brotherhood, and took her away, leaving only a single rose.  
I will get her back.

** If anyone guesses CORRECTLY who's POV this is done in, I'll give them a sneak peek at the next chap!**


	2. A plan and deal

**Answer: Kyd Wykkyd  
Because nobody got it right :(, I almost changed it.  
Though to all those who tried I will give a small sneak peek at the next chapter.**

* * *

I ran to Seemore and telepathically said. 'You thought of Jinx as a sister right? Well I loved her too. Just in more of a romantic way. And I have a plan to get her back.'  
"Really? Jinx? Back? Sure I'm in!" His one-eyed friend replied enthusiastically.  
'Good. Now go get two pairs of Holo Rings from Gizmo.' Kyd replied.

"Why do you want holo rings moron?"Gizmo, kid genius questioned.  
"For Kyd's plan to get Jinx back."  
"Who cares about that traitorous bitch?"  
'I do bastard.' Kyd telepathically snarled, making Gizmo jump.  
"H-here t-hey a-re K-K-Kyd."  
'Kyd Wykkyd to you.' He said. 'Now c'mon Seemore. Slip yours on and let's go.'  
Seemore slipped his on and Kyd teleported them out.

"Jail?!" Seemore exclaimed, "You teleported us to jail?! What're you trying to do? A favor to the Teen Titans?"  
'No. This is a breakout.' Kyd replied firmly.  
"Oh." Seemore replied.  
'C'mon. We're looking for a villain who goes by the name Warp.'  
"I know where he is!"  
Kyd frowned confusedly.  
"Last time I was in jail my cell was next to his. I think he's still there."  
Kyd's expression went back from confused to normal.  
'Alright. I'll teleport us to the room where the cells are located. After that you lead the way. Understand?'  
Seemore nodded understandingly.

"Jinxy I've come to a new conclusion."  
"And pray tell what's that?"  
"I'm one thousand percent more awesome than yesterday."  
"No. You're ego grew a thousand percent."  
"That hurt Jinxy. People love me."  
"Yeah right."  
"Kid Flash ahhh! Savior of the universe! See they wrote a song about me."  
"You mean they wrote a song about Flash Gordon. Not you."  
"My version is a hell lot better."  
"No. Frankly it's NOT!"  
"Oh c'mon Jinxy, you know I'm hot stuff."  
"Oh you'll be hot."  
Kid Flash's eyes widened.  
"When I set you on fire." She finished.  
"Not funny! How could you set someone as awesome as me on fire?"  
"Do you want me to answer that?"  
"No thanks. I know that you wouldn't set someone as handsome as me on fire."  
"Your ego just keeps growing and growing doesn't it?"  
"I'm the invincible Kid Flash. I'm the invincible Kid Flash."  
"Again, not about you jackass. It's I'm the invisible man."  
"You can't see him. Me you CAN see."  
"Though some wish they couldn't."  
"No. I'm really handsome. Way better than Speedy."  
"No. You're ego makes him look like he's lacking self confidence."  
"Hey I've got an idea."  
"And what may that be?"  
"Kiss me."  
"Fuck off Asshole."  
"What can I say, I'm just one of those good old fashioned lover boys."  
"Yeah a screwed up lover boy."  
"Yeah love you too babe."  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SON OF A BITCH. DON'T CALL ME JINXIE OR BABE OR ANYTHING!"  
"Jinx. Why don't you love me?"  
"I do. It's just you bug me like hell."  
"Well, it's progress."  
"Here, I'll make you a deal. You get Robin, Speedy, Aqualad,Cyborg, and Beast Boy to fight crime in neon pink mini dresses and I'll go out with you and give you a kiss."  
"You're on!"


	3. Trustworthy? That's the question

Okay. This is gonna be kinda short. Sorry! But like I said, I have a lot of schoolwork and EC classes.

"I don't know how the hell you did it, but you did it. So tomorrow at five right?" Jinx said, looking at a photo of Robin, Speedy, Aqualad,Cyborg, and Beast Boy to fighting crime in neon pink mini dresses  
"Yup. And I bet them that if they could get Wonder Woman and Shayera to wear pink nail polish then I wouldn't use my speed for a week. But if they didn't, then they, well you saw the picture."

"C'mon Kyd. His cell's this way." Seemore told his partner in this expedition.  
'I see it.' Kyd replied.  
They ran up to Warp's cell. His gear covered with an electric force field.  
"What do you want with me?" Warp asked.  
'We require your assistance in our plan. In return for your cooperation, we will set you free of this prison.' Kyd told him.  
"Sounds fair enough." Warp said, crossing his fingers behind his back.  
'Kyd nodded. Though what Warp didn't know, was that Kyd wasn't planning on keeping his side of the bargain completely either.

"Something's about to happen. But why? That's the question. Why?" Question pondered.  
"It's going to be fine," Huntress told him, " Now c'mon. We have reservations at a restaurant in about ten minutes. We better get going. We're not as quick as Flash ya know. Or his sidekick."  
"Alright." Question agreed. But he still would find out why a timewarp was predicted to happen this very day.

**Im not discontinuing thIs. I just have maim nor case of writer's block. If you have a character you'd like to make an appearance then pm or review them. I promise all requested characters that are requested I will have make an appearance. The only thing can't guarantee is the size of the appearance. I really hope my writer's block soon vanishes. **


	4. Announcements

**My lovely readers, I have some announcements**

**Ok, first of all, Angel Of Darkness is being discontinued. But if you're interested, YOU could continue it! Yes ****YOU****! (Please pm, me and Ask me before doing so. Also credit me for the idea. And I may ask a couple questions as to how it will end. But you may aQing me questions too)**

**2nd of all, I'm going to repost the dark rose**

**3rd, some stories will be deleted or combined. **

**4th, I'm excepting story requests. **

**Ok. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
